


交换生

by Ianmermiad



Category: NCT(Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ianmermiad/pseuds/Ianmermiad





	交换生

郑在玹觉得自己一定是疯了才会在醒来时想李泰容那张床到底有多软，他还记得董昀有半个乳房陷在床垫里。

郑在玹你清醒一点！！！猛得薅了一把头发才让自己冷静下来。

“发量多也不用这样炫耀的。”

醒来以后就看到想着的人是什么感觉？

郑在玹吓得把被子往上提盖住上身才敢回头看。董昀就靠在门边，穿着丝质的睡裙，因为姿势，黑色的肩带露了出来，衬着皮肤更加的白。见他没有回应，董昀走到床边弯下腰来凑到他面前，距离近到郑在玹能透过她的瞳孔看到自己的脸。

“是因为时差没睡好吧，小可怜。”董昀用食指拂过一遍郑在玹眼下的乌青，再顺着鼻梁一路下滑，点了点郑在玹的嘴唇。软嫩的触感和董昀身上的橘子香氛同一时间占据了郑在玹的意识。

“嘿，你快醒醒。泰容他做好了早餐，你得赶紧下来，好吗？”董昀又捏了捏在玹酒窝所在的位置才走。

董昀走后，郑在玹用最快的速度收拾好自己下楼，没有忘记带上迟了一天的见面礼。董昀已经坐下了，李泰容还在忙活着。早餐是水果沙拉和紫薯泥，幸好不是传统的韩式早餐，一大早吃泡菜，他的胃可受不了。

“等吃完早餐你可以再睡回去，昀昀对吃早餐这件事很执着，之后每天早上如果你没下来，她都会叫醒你的。”李泰容把刚榨好的橙汁放在桌上“如果你不喜欢喝橙汁，冰箱里还有牛奶。”

“橙汁就很好。”郑在玹坐下的时候把礼物分别推送出去，假装不在意他们的反应，趁着仰起头喝橙汁的时候用被刘海遮挡的眼睛偷偷瞄着。

李泰容道谢后起身去拿信封刀，董昀急得直接用叉子捅破了包装袋，一把把盒子里的的填充物掏了出来，是一个经典的迪士尼城堡水晶球和米奇发圈。这时候李泰容也拿着刀回来。

“谢谢！我真的很喜欢！”董昀直接换上了新的发圈，左晃右晃地问好不好看，得到想要的回答就蹦回房间。

郑在玹看着她一路蹦回房间，还没来得及从打开的房门看到什么就被“嘭”的关门声吓了一大跳，李泰容已经习以为常了，无所谓地继续拆礼物。

“你知道的，女孩子的房间都是秘密。”

李泰容收到的是新出的游戏手柄，这在他的购物清单上。这小子也太会挑礼物了吧。但对一个刚认识一天的人表达自己的喜欢不是他的风格，董昀出来就看到放在桌上的手柄，扫了一眼李泰容就笑出声了

“萱萱你好会挑礼物啊，怎么知道我们喜欢打游戏的？”

郑在玹整个脸红到要炸掉，萱萱是什么外号啊？还有，像董昀这样的小可爱不能量产然后分我一个吗？

“好像白桃。想喝芝芝桃桃了。”董昀笑的像是丰收的桃子果园农场主。

“那我们下午茶就喝这个吧。”

救命，怎么李泰容也加入了。郑在玹一个早饭时间被双胞胎轮流调侃，还附赠一个又一个昀昀牌糖衣炮弹，炸得他晕乎乎地回房间，只记得李泰容最后告诉他下午醒来一起游泳，昨晚看到的场景已经被他抛在脑后了。

家里分工很明确，李泰容承包料理台，董昀承包洗碗池。

“我们不能买一个洗碗机吗？”董昀背过身让人系上围裙，李泰容系好后直接把小天鹅推到洗碗池边，让她扑腾去了。

董昀回到房间就脱了睡裙，用脚尖勾着领口把衣服踢到一边，点燃床头的香薰就往浴室走去。她底下除了乳贴其实什么也没穿，郑在玹误以为的内衣带不过是方便挂衣服的肩带。  
李泰容已经躺在浴缸里了。

“呀！你怎么又拿了海盐浴球，说好今天是山茶花的。”董昀走近浴缸，闻到一股咸湿的味道，忍不住皱了眉头。嘴上说着嫌弃，还是乖乖地滑坐在李泰容对面，小心地把脚伸直。刚放的水还是太热，才刚坐下来，额头就被水蒸气蒸出薄薄的汗。

见李泰容不理她，小天鹅把右脚抬起，往不该碰的地方探去，先碰到粗糙的耻毛，再往下滑过褶皱，最后在柔软的顶端上停留，不断地去磨蹭，感受到它微微的抬起。

再手脚并用地爬到李泰容身旁，蹭着他的脖颈去讨一个湿漉漉的吻。只有嘴唇相碰哪能叫吻，得勾着舌头舔舐对方的口腔，直到喘不上气才善罢甘休。恒温的水也比不上身边的热源，董昀坐到李泰容身上，像八爪鱼一样最大限度地抱住，等到每一块肌肤都贴合，才心满意足地撒娇。

“哥哥，我好爱你。”

他们对性的认识是从对方身上学来的。

在上小学之前，俩人都在一块儿洗澡。从四年级开始，董昀就穿上了小背心，很多不愿意自己洗的时候，就丢给李泰容让他代劳。女生的发育总是早一些，小升初的假期，初潮的时候董昀差点痛晕过去，是李泰容发现妹妹不对劲，喂完红糖水就冲去便利店买了一堆卫生巾，董昀的第一片卫生巾就是他换上的，沾有污渍的床单也是他清洗的，手掌主动当了一个星期的暖宝宝。

李泰容第一次遗精悄无声息地发生在两个人第无数次偷偷同睡的夜晚，早上醒来的时候俩人抱在一起，下腹传来的粘稠感让董昀以为自己又提前来m了，低头一看才发现是李泰容的东西。好奇地用指尖沾了一点尝，略带一点腥味，自己试了还不够，还想让李泰容试试，被无情拒绝后就直接亲了上去，非得让他尝到自己的味道。

董昀为长期穿运动内衣而扁平的胸沮丧时，是李泰容用手一边一个包住，又用嘴唇一点点吮吸表达自己的安慰——你是Acup的女孩我也爱。这对双胞胎是在同一天一起体会成人的世界，未成年在韩国很难买到烟酒，但朋友有买烟的门路，再偷偷从家里酒柜倒了一杯酒，锁上房门，一起看了部片，在主角进行时俩人含着酒接了个吻，又争前恐后地替对方舔干净流到身上的葡萄酒，很快就变了性质。董昀几乎迷茫地被李泰容带领着舒缓他的需求，幸好人有两只手可以替换着活动，累了还有挺翘的臀部帮忙。等到结束时，董昀身上都是斑驳的吻痕。

最后他们分着吸完同一根烟就把烟盒丢了，互相约定不再抽烟。


End file.
